1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automobile light control system.
2. Description of Related Art
There are generally two kinds of lights installed in automobiles. A first kind of the lights need to be turned on all the time, and a second kind of the lights need to be turned on as needed when the automobile is moving to light up the road ahead. The first kind of lights can be daytime running lights. The second kind of lights can be low beam lights. However, when a driver just wants to stop the automobile for a short time, such as during a red traffic signal, he/she may forget to turn off the low beam headlights, which may waste fuel in order to recharge the battery. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.